


Bad Habit

by liuanne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Speed Dating, probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais écrit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuanne/pseuds/liuanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, et c'en était déjà une sans le masque. Avec le masque, c'était ridicule au point qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était même capable de s'imaginer la soirée. </p><p> </p><p>Ou quand Marinette perd un pari, et Adrien se rend compte qu'il ne peut résister à un masque et de jolis yeux bleus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, Adrien est un fétichiste et non, Marinette ne peut pas contrôler ses hormones.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif (pas de superhéros, mais quand même Tikki et Plagg, parce qu'on les aime bien :D) ; où Adrien n'est jamais allé à l'école publique avec Nino, Alya, et Marinette. C'est du Ladrien, mais ouups, Adrien, ton 'Chat Noir' se montre ! 
> 
> Le titre est inspiré de la chanson Bad Habit de The Kooks ;)

Marinette savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, et c’en était déjà une sans le masque. Avec le masque, c’était ridicule au point qu’elle ne savait pas si elle était même capable de _s’imaginer_ la soirée. 

 

— Alya, si je ne t’aimais pas autant… marmonna-t-elle d’un ton qui se voulait probablement menaçant. 

 

— Hey, mais ce n’est pas ma faute si tu es raide dingue de moi, Marinette. Et puis, penses-y, c’est toujours une bonne expérience ! 

 

Elle posa ses yeux sur la pièce de tissu qu’elle tenait dans les mains : un masque fin, souple et doux, d’une couleur rouge vif. Frôlant la matière de ses doigts, elle frémit. 

 

— C’est ridicule. Je me ferais virer avant de- 

 

— Tu ne te feras pas virer. Enfin, si tu te fais virer, je suppose que tu n’auras qu’à essayer ailleurs jusqu’à ce que le bar le plus craignos de Paris t’accepte. 

 

Marinette grimaça, et soupira en massant sa nuque. Parier avec Alya n’était jamais sûr, et elle se promit de ne jamais le refaire — promesse qu’elle savait inutile, puisqu’elle ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de recommencer. 

 

— Écoute, Mari, lança son amie, tu as vingt ans, tu es célibataire, et personne en vue. Il faut bien que les choses bougent, et même si ça ne change rien, ce sera au moins un souvenir drôle. 

 

— Alya ! Personne en vue… Si, il y a Nathanael. 

 

— Nathanael la tomate ? 

 

— Ok, j’ai rien dit, soupira-t-elle. 

 

Nathanael était un garçon de son cursus, qui avait montré un certain intérêt en elle depuis déjà deux ans. Ni Alya ni Marinette ne pensaient du mal de lui, mais elle était d’accord pour avouer qu’ils n’avaient pas exactement le même genre de centres d’intérêt. Et Marinette ne pensait pas qu’elle pourrait avoir avec lui une relation différente de celle qu’ils avaient maintenant. 

 

La plupart des élèves de sa promotion étaient des filles — mais hey, en école de mode, ce n’est pas si surprenant que ça —, et les quelques garçons avec lesquels elle s’était essayée à un ou deux rendez-vous n’étaient… Pas exactement son genre. Un de ses rencards s’était terminé en grosse dispute (déjà, elle avait une bonne excuse, elle supportait difficilement les remarques racistes. Elle ne pensait pas que c’était un défaut). Une autre fois, elle avait fini par aller plus loin avec le type, avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’était déjà tapé un nombre assez impressionnant de filles de sa classe, et l’avait plaqué (là encore, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait une grosse erreur). 

Et puis, il y avait les autres fois ; celles qui semblaient mieux au départ, pour toujours se terminer par une rupture.

 

Mais le problème ne venait pas d’elle, n’est-ce pas ? 

 

D’accord, elle était maladroite, parfois carrément gênante, elle parlait sans trop réfléchir et rougissait pour un rien, était trop expressive, stressait dès qu’elle ratait quelque chose. Au moins, elle estimait être quelqu’un de gentil, et elle n’avait aucune mauvaise intention. 

 

Et cette histoire de masque ne collait absolument pas à l’image qu’elle avait d’elle-même. 

 

— Alya, tu as conscience que c’est complètement ridicule, au moins ? Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. 

 

— Je trouve ça plutôt glamour, moi. Si une fille me drague avec ça, ça me va. 

 

Marinette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

 

— C’est facile pour toi ! Tu es à l’aise avec tout le monde, et tu n’as même pas à te limiter au genre masculin ! 

 

Alya éclata de rire, mimant un baiser volant en direction de Marinette. 

 

— Mais Marinette, dit-elle, je suis sûre que tu réussiras à trouver la personne qui te convient ! Tiens, tu es une fille bizarre, non ? Avec un masque, peut-être que quelqu’un aussi bizarre que toi sera intéressé ! 

 

Elle tira la langue, pas exactement convaincue. 

 

— Je préfère éviter les individus louches, merci bien. 

 

Alya lui offrit un sourire rassurant. 

 

— Allez, arrête de stresser ! Je parie que tout va bien se passer. 

 

Marinette grinça en entendant le mot. Elle ne répondit pas. Pas question de tenter un nouveau pari. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

 _Tu n’y vas pas parce que tu as désespérément envie de passer du temps avec quelqu’un, tu n’y vas pas parce que tu as désespérément envie de passer du temps avec quelqu’un, tu n’y vas pas parce que tu as désespérément envie de passer du temps avec quelqu’un_. 

 

Marinette soupira, passant son index sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle ne souhaitait à la base pas trop attirer l’attention, mais de toute façon, c’était peine perdue avec ce foutu masque (bon sang, Alya), alors autant bien faire les choses jusqu’au bout. Si elle pouvait au moins faire en sorte de se maquiller et de s’habiller en accord avec ça, peut-être, _peut-être_ que ce ne serait pas si catastrophique. Elle souhaitait travailler dans la mode, pas vrai ? Ce genre de chose devrait être un jeu d’enfant. Bien porté et avec les accompagnements nécessaires, même un masque style super-héros pouvait se laisser mettre. (Enfin, elle n’en était pas tout à fait sûre. Elle avait réfléchit à plusieurs designs possibles, mais la plupart lui semblaient affreusement ridicules). 

 

 _Glamour_ , avait dit Alya. HUH. Glamour, hein ? 

 

Si, il y avait bien un cas où elle pouvait considérer la chose comme répondant à la définition ; mais cette solution impliquait le fait de se promener dans Paris en lingerie sexy, et elle ne pensait pas que ce soit vraiment le cas de figure idéal. Enfin, disons que dans la mesure du possible, elle souhaitait éviter ce genre de situation — ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de choisir ses sous-vêtements avec soin, on ne savait jamais. 

 

Elle finit par choisir quelque chose de simple : débardeur rouge en coton léger — simple mais bien coupé — légèrement blousé dans son short en jean sombre taille haute. Une veste noire type blaser, une paire de NO NAME de la même couleur, découvrant ses fines chevilles, quelques bijoux bien placés, et elle était prête. Le rouge à lèvres que lui avait prêté Alya était presque trop vif, mais elle supposait que ça pourrait faire l’affaire. 

 

Revêtant le masque rouge, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Elle n’avait pas l’impression d’être la même fille maladroite, et elle se trouva même un air espiègle. Mais plus elle s’admira, plus l’impression que quelque chose manquait. Une idée s’encra dans son esprit, et elle décida d’ajouter un petit quelque chose au masque : des ronds noirs découpés et cousus dessus, lui donnant un motif de coccinelle. Pour garder le style le plus cohérent possible, elle attacha ses cheveux en deux couettes basses, qui ressemblaient presque à de petites ailes d’insecte. 

 

Elle envoya rapidement une photo à Alya, lui demandant si elle pouvait se promener comme ça dehors, et la réponse qu’elle reçut fut, mot pour mot, «  _Je crois surtout que tu risques d’attirer tous les mecs qui s’approchent à moins de dix mètres de toi, Ladybug ;)_  » (elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer). 

 

Marinette se répéta les règles dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait très bien des explications d’Alya, et même du ton enjoué qu’elle avait pris en lui annonçant son gage. 

 

— _Écoute, c’est pas compliqué_ , avait-elle dit. _Le Speed Dating, c’est tout con, tu te retrouves dans un endroit sympa avec une quinzaine de personnes, et vous vous parlez pour voir si quelqu’un vous correspond. Souvent, les filles restent assises et ce sont les mecs qui bougent : tu as dix minutes avec chacun d’entre eux, alors choisis bien tes mots. À la fin, tu as juste à donner aux organisateurs le ou les noms qui t’ont plu, et si la ou les personnes en question sont aussi intéressées, vous pouvez vous échanger vos numéros. Pour le reste, c’est à toi de voir_. 

 

Dix minutes, hein ? Marinette pensait qu’il ne faudrait même pas cinq secondes à son interlocuteur pour se rendre compte qu’elle n’était pas le bon choix (et ce masque ne lui facilitait pas la tâche). De quoi allait-elle parler, pendant dix minutes ? De la catastrophe ambulante qu’elle était ? 

 

Bien sûr, elle avait retenu les règles de bienséance (celles d’Alya, mais elle semblait s’y connaître). 

 

Règle une : respecter la vie privée des autres. Elle n’était pas supposée connaître le nom ou bien certaines autres informations personnelles sur la personne qu’elle avait en face. Et elle ne devait pas directement lui demander non plus. De toute façon, Marinette était plutôt contente que cette règle existe, et ne comptait absolument pas la transgresser. 

 

Règle deux : ne pas parler de sujets trop sérieux (pas de politique, pas de religion, pas de la mort de son arrière-grand-mère ou de son chat, l’année dernière). Là aussi, elle pensait pouvoir gérer. 

 

Règle trois : parler avec passion mais pas dans l’excès. (Alya avait ajouté en la regardant « je sais que c’est difficile à comprendre, mais tout le monde n’a pas la même passion que toi pour les fringues, surtout un garçon »). 

 

Règle quatre : ne pas se plaindre, et adopter une attitude positive. Si possible, essayer de s’adapter au comportement de l’interlocuteur. 

 

Et puis, il y avait la règle d’or : ne jamais demander si la personne compte te revoir ou pas. Parce que «  _C’est horriblement gênant_  ».

 

Ça n’avait pas l’air si compliqué, Marinette voulait bien l’avouer. Peut-être même que ça aurait pu être amusant, dans une situation normale, mais comme le disait Alya, _de toute façon, même si tu te ridiculises, ce n’est pas comme si les gens sauront qui tu es_. Sur ce point, elle n’avait pas tord. 

 

Lorsque Marinette se décida enfin à sortir de chez elle, elle se surpris à peaufiner son personnage. Aujourd’hui, décida-t-elle, elle serait une super-héroïne. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Adrien n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il foutait là. 

 

Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée, mais il n’était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir être là. 

 

Enfin, d’accord, _il_ était celui qui avait pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Et il commençait à remettre son existence même en cause, parce que son instinct lui criait de partir le plus rapidement possible, et il ne comprenait pas à quel moment il avait pu avoir une aussi mauvaise idée. 

 

(Il blâmait Nino et son influence, et peut-être aussi un peu les effets de l’alcool, le soir où il avait pris cette stupide décision). 

 

Le problème, c’était son nom. Adrien avait posé pour quelques photographes, et était apparu en couverture de quelques magazines, mais cela remontait à l’époque où il était au collège : et il espérait avoir suffisamment grandi pour que les gens aient arrêté de reconnaitre son visage partout. En revanche, le nom « Agreste » ne pouvait pas s’effacer aussi facilement de la mémoire des Parisiens, il avait appris à s’en rendre compte. Où qu’il aille, s’il dévoilait son nom (ce qu’il faisait souvent, parce que hey, les gens aiment bien savoir à qui ils s’adressent, en général), il finissait par recevoir des regards à la fois envieux et méfiants, parfois même venimeux ou effrayés. 

 

Il avait peur de s’engager dans une relation sérieuse, parce qu’il avait peur qu’on se serve de lui, et honnêtement, il ne pouvait juste pas supporter les sales regards qu’on lui lançait. Ex-mannequin ou pas, fils de Gabriel Agreste ou pas, il ne voulait qu’une chose : qu’on arrête de le prendre pour une personne qu’il n’était pas. Il pouvait passer des heures à regarder _How I Met Your Mother_ affalé dans son canapé, il adorait les jeux de mots idiots, et il se mettait à danser de manière totalement ridicule dès qu’un morceau de Jagged Stones passait. Il ne ressemblait pas à son père, il ne correspondait pas non plus à l’image que les gens se faisaient des mannequins. Il était juste quelqu’un de normal. 

 

Et quand Nino lui avait parlé de cette histoire de Speed Dating, il avait dit _ok_ , parce qu’il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne manière de parler de lui, vraiment lui, et de garder son identité secrète. Enfin, garder son nom secret était déjà un bon commencement. 

 

Sauf qu’il se retrouvait là, à vingt-et-une heures devant Le _Papillon_ (un bar qu’il n’avait jamais fréquenté auparavant), entouré de cinq ou six autres personnes qui le regardaient étrangement. Il essaya de sourire, mais une fille lui lança un regard appuyé (qui lui donna l’impression qu’il était sur le point de devenir sa proie), ce qui le rendit incroyablement mal à l’aise ; tandis un homme le regardait avec hargne. 

 

C’était donc le moment où il pensait à partir. S’il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire, pourquoi se forcer ? Plus il attendrait, plus le groupe se complèterait, et plus il aurait l’air idiot s’il partait devant eux. Il voulait éviter cette honte, si possible. Malheureusement, il n’arriva pas à quitter l’endroit alors que tout le monde le regardait déjà, et plus le groupe s’agrandissait, plus il paniquait. Il commença à se résigner, mais se permit quand même d’envoyer quelques messages à Nino, qu’il connaissait assez bien pour être totalement à l’aise avec lui. 

 

 **A** — « Mec, je crois que je suis coincé ici. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fais ? »

 

 **N** — « t’aurais pas pu dire ça plus tard ? Je dois 30 euros à Alya, mtn ! »

 

 **A** — « Vous PARIEZ sur MOI ? C’est vraiment pas cool ;( ! Attend, Alya ? »

 

 **N** — « une pote. Elle te connais apparement mieux que moi lol »

 

 **N** — « elle est trop cool, je suis sûr qu’elle va te plaire. Mais pas touche, hein, j’espère réussir à entamer quelque chose avec elle ;) »

 

 **A** — « En tout cas merci de ton soutient, ça fait plaisir -_- »

 

 **N** — « tjrs là pour toi, mec ;D » 

 

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche avec un grognement. Une personne sortit du bar avec un sourire, leur faisant signe d’entrer. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Marinette arriva avec un peu de retard, en partie parce qu’elle avait dû s’arrêter dans des toilettes publiques pour mettre son masque. Elle n’avait pas fait trois mètres dehors qu’on lui lançait déjà des regards dérangés, mais lorsqu’elle arriva enfin au _Papillon_ , elle trouvait cela plutôt amusant. 

 

Elle était déjà plus ou moins familière avec l’endroit. La gérante, Tikki, était une femme généreuse, et elle portait toujours une attention particulière à sa clientèle. Il était déjà arrivé à Marinette de s’embrouiller avec quelques personnes (généralement bourrées), et Tikki était intervenu à plusieurs reprises. Elle connaissait moins bien son époux, qui se faisait appeler Plagg, mais elle ne le trouvait pas désagréable. Elle avait depuis peu appris de Le _Papillon_ avait longtemps eu une horrible réputation, mais c’était à présent un établissement confortable et de bonne fréquentation. Marinette avait beaucoup dansé ici, et elle gardait de très bons souvenirs de cet endroit. 

 

Il y avait tout de même deux choses qu’elle redoutait : qu’on la vire pour cette stupide histoire de masque, ou bien que quelqu’un la reconnaisse (surtout Plagg), parce que ce serait la fin de sa fierté. 

 

Heureusement pour elle, elle réussit à rentrer sans problème, et aucun employé ne lui fit la moindre remarque concernant son étrange déguisement. (Elle apprit plus tard que Tikki l’avait immédiatement reconnue et avait elle-même demandé aux autres de la laisser). 

 

Pour cette occasion, le _Papillon_ avait ouvert sa seconde salle, une pièce plus petite, sur laquelle huit tables avaient été alignées. Marinette jeta un coup d’oeil circulaire à l’endroit, trouvant l’ambiance agréable, intime mais pas trop, avec les lumières oscillantes et les coussins disposés sur les larges fauteuils prêts à les accueillir. Des numéros furent distribués (pairs pour les filles, impairs pour les garçons), elle tomba sur le huit, et esquissa un sourire. En Chine, le huit était considéré comme un chiffre porte-bonheur, et elle ne put s’empêcher de le prendre comme un bon signe. Elle se dirigea calmement vers la table correspondante, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards moqueurs de autres « candidats », qui la regardaient comme si elle était une sorte extra-terrestre. 

 

Elle envoya discrètement une photo à Alya (parce qu’elle avait ordre de le faire durant toute la soirée), rajoutant une phrase pour essayer de culpabiliser son amie ; « Actuellement en train de se faire juger par tout le monde ». Mais à sa plus grande déception, elle ne reçut qu’un smiley coeur, lui montrant qu’Alya n’avait aucune pitié pour elle. 

 

 _Sorcière_ , pensa-t-elle avec hargne. 

 

Elle essaya de ne pas trop faire attention aux autres personnes présentes. Elle verrait bien les garçons lorsqu’ils auraient leurs ‘entretiens’, quant aux filles, elle préférait éviter leurs regards moqueurs. Pour le moment, elle ne sentait pas encore trop mal, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de partir en courant, c’était une bonne chose. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire autant la maligne après quelques remarques moqueuses, alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement les éviter ? 

 

La première personne à se présenter devant elle était le candidat numéro sept. Elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement attirant, ou sympathique, son visage était même plutôt refermé (effet du masque ? Ou pas ? Elle ne savait pas). La conversation ne commença même pas très naturellement, et elle sentit que son interlocuteur décrochait dès qu’elle parlait un peu d’elle. Marinette faisait des efforts pour paraître intéressée, mais honnêtement, elle se fichait complètement de ses études brillantes et de la bourse qu’on lui avait accordé (elle n’avait rien contre les études, c’était le côté arrogant qui la dérangeait). Alors qu’elle évoqua rapidement son cursus dans la mode, elle se fit interrompre par le type, qui lui demanda si cela lui arrivait souvent, de se promener avec un masque. Elle grinça des dents à son ton hautain. 

 

Ooohhhh, il voulait jouer à ça ? 

 

Elle poussa un soupir bruyant, et saisit le petit carnet qu’on lui avait remis. Sans même se cacher, elle barra sèchement le chiffre ‘sept’, et offrit un grand sourire au type. 

 

— Je crois que cette discussion a assez duré ! Pourquoi ne pas retourner à votre prestigieux parcours pendant que la super-héroïne que je suis va sauver le monde, hm ? 

 

Elle s’était _peut-être_ un peu emportée. En même temps, il avait été idiot de la regarder avec cet air supérieur, parce qu’elle ne supportait pas ça. Marinette ne roulait pas sur l’or, elle suivait une voie qu’elle savait très compliquée (ce n’était pas son seul talent qui allait lui assurer un bon métier plus tard ; la mode était une sorte de jungle qui pouvait perdre même les plus grands aventuriers), et être prise de haut était certainement la pire chose que quelqu’un pouvait lui faire. Elle n’avait rien à prouver à ce gars, et elle n’avait pas envie de pousser la discussion plus loin. Elle le vit également barrer son numéro de son carnet, et ne fit aucun commentaire. 

 

Heureusement pour elle, ce silence gênant ne dura pas longtemps, car bientôt, les dix minutes furent écoulées, et les hommes se levèrent tous pour changer de partenaire. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Il était déjà fatigué. Il se rendait compte que la conversation ne prenait jamais de tournure intéressante, et surtout, qu’il n’avait jamais l’occasion de parler de ce qui l’intéressait. 

 

— Alors, tu es étudiant, c’est ça ? 

 

— Oui, soupira-t-il.

 

— Et quel genre de matière est-ce que tu étudies ? 

 

— Je passe un diplôme universitaire en mécanique, marmonna-t-il machinalement. 

 

Il s’était aussi rendu compte qu’il n’avait même pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour paraître sympathique : il se verrait poser un tas de questions, et recevrait des regards intéressés…. Sans rien faire. Nino lui avait dit que c’était ce qui risquait d’arriver, parce qu’ « avec un physique comme le sien, il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu’il voulait ». On avait l’air de dire qu’il était chanceux, mais Adrien n’était pas d’accord. Si le fait d’avoir un visage potable menait à ce genre de situation, alors il aurait préféré soigner moins son apparence aujourd’hui. Il ne voulait pas qu’on soit avec lui uniquement pour son physique. 

 

La jeune fille face à lui était charmante, d’accord. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, elle semblait s’intéresser à lui — enfin, la plupart de ses questions se rapprochaient plus de sa situation que de sa personnalité. Mais quelque chose chez elle était très superficiel, et il n’arrivait pas à passer outre. 

 

Lorsqu’il dut tourner encore, il espéra qu’il tomberait sur quelqu’un de plus abordable. Peut-être que s’il n’avait pas de chance, c’était à cause de son numéro ; treize, porte-malheur. 

 

Il se dirigea vers la table numéro huit, priant pour trouver quelqu’un d’un peu plus intéressant. Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à la jeune fille qui était assise plus loin, voulant se donner une idée avant d’entamer la conversation. Il faillit trébucher lorsqu’il vit son visage : une forme ronde et très fine, des lèvres rouges qui affichaient un sourire ennuyé, des yeux lagon pâle, brillants et qui tranchaient avec sa peau crème et ses cheveux noir jais. Et un masque, aussi. Un masque rouge à poids noirs, qui cachait ses arcades sourcilières et la partie haute de ses joues ; lui donnant une espèce d’aura mystérieuse. 

 

Adrien était perplexe. Il hésita un instant, pensant que c’était une blague, mais sa tenue soignée témoignait du contraire, et il se surprit à sourire. Cette fille était peut-être un peu étrange, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de se démarquer des autres. 

 

— Bonsoir, Miss Coccinelle, dit-il poliment lorsqu’il se présenta face à elle. 

 

Ses coudes étaient tranquillement disposés sur la table, et elle releva la tête avec un sourire à demi-amusé par l’appellation. Il observa un moment sa petite main replacer une mèche sombre derrière ses fines oreilles, avant de s’assoir. 

 

— Ce sera Ladybug, dit-elle. Salut, _M.Perfect_.

 

Adrien leva un sourcil surpris, ne pouvant s’empêcher de remarquer que les joues de la fille — Ladybug ? Devait-il vraiment l’appeler Ladybug ? — s’étaient légèrement empourprés lorsqu’elle avait prononcé le surnom. 

 

— Eh bien, commenta-t-il, tu ne perds pas de temps, au moins, souffla-t-il. 

 

— Oh, mais je n’ai rien fait. Avec ton visage, tu dois penser que n’importe quelle fille te tombera dans les bras, c’est ça ? Répondit-elle, sur la défensive. 

 

Adrien resta silencieux un moment, se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait foiré sur ce coup-là, mais au moins, « Ladybug » avait du caractère, et les dix, pardon, neuf prochaines minutes promettaient d’être intéressantes. 

 

— Actuellement, je préfèrerais rencontrer une fille un peu moins superficielle que ça, dit-il. 

 

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant échapper un petit rire.

 

— Et donc, tu t’es dit que tu pourrais aller à un speed dating, où tu restes avec dix minutes avec une fille, ce qui lui laisse juste le temps d’admirer ton joli visage sans trop se préoccuper de ta personnalité ? Brillante idée. 

 

Il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. 

 

— Tu as raison, c’est idiot. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, et tout le monde me pose des questions chiantes. 

 

Une lueur de défi brilla dans ses jolis yeux, et elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. 

 

— Bienvenue au club ! Au moins, tu n’as pas à porter cette chose (elle dirigea son index vers son masque) à cause d’un stupide pari. Tout le monde semble vouloir me fuir au premier regard. 

 

— Vraiment ? Je trouve ça plutôt attirant. 

 

Elle le fixa quelques instants, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Adrien ne put s’empêcher de rougir un peu, parce qu’il n’était pas habitué à un regard aussi direct. La plupart des personnes essayaient au moins de se cacher lorsqu’elles faisaient ça. Il supposait que « Ladybug » était en train de se demander où est-ce qu’elle avait déjà vu son visage. 

 

— Fétichiste ? Lui demanda-t-elle. 

 

Il rougit un peu plus. 

 

— Quoi ? Non ! S’exclama-t-il. C’est juste que… Tu le portes bien. 

 

Elle sembla un peu satisfaite, et il sentit qu’elle se mettait plus à l’aise. Elle s’était avancée sur la table, sa tête calée dans ses paumes ouvertes. 

 

— Merci, beau gosse, dit-elle. 

 

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimander un rire lorsqu’il vit qu’elle baissa les yeux juste après, comme surprise d’avoir laissé échapper l’appellation. 

 

— À ton service, _ma Lady_ , sourit-il.

 

Avec une moue amusée, elle avança sa main jusqu’à lui, et il décida de répondre au geste en l’attrapant et déposant un léger baiser sur son dos. Le corps de Ladybug fut secoué d’un petit rire, et lorsqu’elle ramena sa main près d’elle, il la vit tracer des cercles avec son index sur la chair embrassée. Adrien ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restaient, mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas envie de partir maintenant. Ils commençaient à s’entendre, ça aurait été dommage d’y mettre fin. 

 

Soudainement, le regard qu’elle lui lançait se figea. Elle ouvrit la bouche quelques instants et la referma en pressant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre. 

 

— Tu es Adrien Agreste, déclara-t-elle. C’est pour cela que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ton nom, c’est ça ? 

 

Il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il n’avait pas pensé que quelqu’un le reconnaîtrait aussi rapidement. 

 

— Et moi qui pensais avoir changé un peu de visage depuis le collège, soupira-t-il. 

 

— Oh, tu as changé, dit-elle. Mais je suis une grande fan du travail de Gabriel Agreste, alors je suppose que rien ne m’échappe dans ce domaine… 

 

Adrien ne parla pas de son père, il n’était pas très proche de lui, et depuis la disparition de sa mère, leur relation avait toujours été étrange. Depuis qu’il s’était trouvé un appartement, il le voyait rarement, et il supposait qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire. 

 

— Tu t’intéresses à la mode ? Demanda-t-il à la place. 

 

Elle hocha la tête. 

 

— J’aimerais faire carrière dans la mode, rectifia Ladybug. Mais c’est une voie compliquée. 

 

Il acquiesça, comprenant ce qu’elle voulait dire. Pour une étudiante sans contact, rentrer dans le domaine était très compliqué. C’était ce que son père avait fait, mais il était un cas un peu spécial. Il se dit qu’à une époque, son père avait dû être quelqu’un de passionné, c’était étrange à concevoir. 

 

— Mais tu arrives à avoir l’air glamour même avec ce masque, dit-il avec un clin d’oeil. Tu te débrouilles bien, pour le moment. 

 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

 

— Pincez-moi, je rêve. Le garçon affiché sur le mur de ma chambre pendant toute mon année de troisième est en train de flirter avec moi. 

 

— Un petit _bug_ ? Demanda-t-il, encore dans l’humeur. 

 

— … Et en plus il fait des jeux de mots idiots, sauvez-moi ! S’exclama-t-elle. 

 

Elle leva ses bras vers le plafond, comme pour prendre le monde entier à témoin, et Adrien ne put s’empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur elle. Maintenant qu’il s’était un peu habitué à son apparence, il la trouvait de plus en plus jolie. Sa clavicule nue était mince et reflétait les faibles éclats rougeâtres de la pièce ; il suivit une ligne imaginaire jusqu’à son cou, son menton et ses lèvres.

 

 _Définitivement très attirante_ , se dit-il. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Comme approximativement quatre-vingts pourcents du temps, Marinette n’avait pas la moindre idée ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle se demanda si porter un masque ne la mettait pas _un peu trop_ à l’aise, parce qu’elle était en train de filtrer _sans aucun gêne_ avec _Adrien Agreste_ , comme si c’était normal. 

 

Il fallait dire que le type était attirant. Des yeux expressifs, d’une belle couleur émeraude, des boucles d’or qui encadraient son visage hypnotisant ; elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Quelque chose dans sa personnalité le rendait sincère et touchant, elle avait envie de l’entendre parler encore, et de garder le même partenaire pendant toute la soirée. 

 

Malheureusement, ce n’était pas le principe du jeu. Il lui restait trois autres personnes à rencontrer, et elle n’était pas sûre qu’il la retiendrait. Peut-être qu’ils ne se reverraient plus jamais, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être qu’il la trouvait aussi banale qu’elle trouvait les autres à qui elle avait parlé. 

 

L’organisateur leur fit signe de changer de table, et elle sentit le regard d’Adrien s’assombrir. Il commença à se lever, sans la quitter des yeux. 

 

— À plus tard, beau gosse, souffla-t-elle. Si j’apparais en tête de ta liste, bien sûr. 

 

Il sourit avec aise. 

 

— Dans ce cas, ce sera à plus tard tout court, _Lovebug_ , répondit-il.

 

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. _Bien_ , pensa-t-elle. _Celui-ci est à moi_. 

 

Puis, ce fut de la confusion, et de la honte. Depuis quand était-elle aussi possessive ? Ça y est, elle avait trouvé un garçon correct (le mot était mal choisi, d’accord. Pour elle, Adrien semblait même s’approcher de la perfection : pas trop sûr de lui mais séducteur, timide mais drôle, beau mais pas superficiel), et elle pensait déjà pouvoir le ramener chez elle ? D’accord, elle avait été seule pendant un bout de temps, mais ce n’était pas une raison. Et puis, elle ne lui avait parlé que pendant dix minutes ! (Elle ne compta pas les fois où elle avait fait semblant de parler à son poster quand elle était en troisième. Dans ces moments, il n’avait pas été très bavard, certes. La conversation était plus intéressante quand elle allait dans les deux sens). En dix minutes, c’était facile d’affirmer être quelqu’un d’autre. Même en sachant cela, elle n’arrivait pas à le remettre en question. 

 

 _Marinette, ta naïveté te perdra_. 

 

Elle saisit son portable, profitant du temps que prenait le prochain ‘candidat’ à arriver. 

 

 **M** — [Image]

 

 **A** — t’es toujours aussi canon !

 

 **M** — Je crois que j’ai trouvé l’homme parfait ;)

 

 **A** — déjà ? C’est quoi, un autre super-héros ? 

 

 **M** — Presque… 

 

 **A** — Nonn, je connais tu crois ?

 

 **M** — Tu l’as déjà vu dans ma chambre !

 

 **A** — JAGGED STONES ? 

 

 **M** — …

 

 **A** — ;P

 

 **A** — bon, tu craches le morceau ou bien ? 

 

 **M** — Bon, d’accord…

 

 **M** — C’est…

 

 **M** — Adrien Agreste ! 

 

La personne assise face à elle s’éclaircit la gorge, l’obligeant à poser son portable avant de voir la réaction d’Alya. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Après trente nouvelles minutes, la séance prenait fin. Marinette s’était sentie plus en forme pendant cette dernière partie, mais c’était uniquement parce qu’elle attendait avec impatience la fin de la partie. Les trois personnes à qui elle parla auraient pu être intéressantes, elle était tellement fixée sur Adrien qu’elle n’y prêta même pas attention. 

 

Selon les consignes, elle était censée noter le numéro de la personne (éventuellement des personnes) qui l’intéressait le plus, et ce ne fut pas compliqué. Elle traça le treize en s’appliquant, au centre du carnet qu’on lui avait remis. Lorsqu’elle le remit à l’organisatrice, elle entendit quelques filles chuchoter en la regardant, et retint un grognement. La plupart étaient assez jolies pour pouvoir rivaliser avec elle sans aucun problème, et elle sentit sa confiance en elle la quitter : Adrien Agreste s’était sans doute rendu compte qu’elle n’était qu’une espèce d’originale sans grand intérêt. 

 

En plus, elle avait rompu plusieurs règles de base qu’Alya lui avait énoncées : elle avait évoqué la vie privée du jeune homme, et surtout, elle lui avait plus ou moins demandé s’il comptait la choisir. Elle n’était pas censée faire ça, ugh, c’était une grave erreur. 

 

Elle déglutit lentement lorsque l’organisatrice lui tendit un bout de papier avec les numéros qui l’avaient choisie. De toute sa vie, c’était la première fois qu’elle espérait autant tomber sur le treize. Parce que c’était le seul qui lui avait paru aussi honnête, parce qu’il était incroyablement attirant, parce qu’elle avait l’impression de réaliser un fantasme d’enfance, parce qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’être venue ici pour rien. Elle déplia soigneusement le papier. 

 

_Vous avez été choisie par les numéros suivants :_

 

 _Treize_. 

 

 _Ok_ , pensa-t-elle. _Parfait, parfait, parfait, parfait_. 

 

Elle le chercha des yeux, et ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’oeil à sa liste — qui au passage semblait bien plus longue que la sienne. Sentant qu’elle le regardait, le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment, se permetant même de lui adresser un clin d’oeil complice. Marinette retint le rire nerveux qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, et répondit par le même geste, tout en plaçant une main contre sa nuque (comme si c’était une pose naturelle). Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle se remémora les messages qu’elle avait envoyés à Alya et grogna. 

 

 **A** — Agreste ? Il est pas un peu vieux, lui ? 

 

 **A** — Ohhh, Adrien ! Attend, je vais faire une recherche, je te dis s’il a l’air ok. 

 

 **A** — Bon, j’ai regardé, il ne m’a pas l’air trop mauvais. Je te donne l’autorisation de le baiser. 

 

Marinette manqua d’air un instant, et faillit s’étouffer. 

 

 **A** — Enfin, protégez-vous, quand même. Je ne pense pas que papa Agreste apprécie un petit-fils si tôt… 

 

Marinette toussa encore plus fort, espérant que son visage ne prenait pas la même couleur que son masque ( _sans les poids_ , mais techniquement, elle aurait trouvé bien improbable que des poids noirs apparaissent sur son visage). Quelqu’un se pencha pour tapoter gentiment son dos pour l’aider, et elle se releva avec un sourire…

 

… Pour tomber sur une nuance familière de vert. 

 

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Adrien. Ce n’est pas moi qui te mets dans cet état-là, n’est-ce pas ? 

 

Marinette lu sur son visage que ce qu’il voulait dire par là, c’était ‘ _ce n’est pas d’être avec moi qui te rends malade parce que tu ne m’apprécie pas_ ’, mais elle le prenait plutôt comme ‘ _ce n’est pas d’être avec moi qui te rends malade parce que je suis totalement irrésistible_ ’. Du coup, elle ne put s’empêcher de répondre : 

 

— Si ! Euh, non ! 

 

Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard déconfit, mais ne supportant pas son expression, Marinette décida de reprendre les choses en main. Elle amena sa main jusqu’à l’épaule d’Adrien, et effleura délicatement le tissu de sa chemise claire, faisant comme si elle enlevait une poussière qui traînait (il n’y avait pas vraiment de poussière, mais elle avait déjà vu cette technique dans des films. Et elle supposa que ça ne marchait pas trop mal, parce qu’il retrouva son sourire). 

 

— Ce que je veux dire par là, reprit-elle avec un sourire qu’elle voulait confiant, c’est que c’est toi qui me mets dans cet état… Au bon sens du terme. 

 

 _Marinette, stop, tu dis n’importe quoi_. 

 

— Enfinnnnn, j’espère que tu pourras me mettre dans cet état- _là_ … 

 

Que quelqu’un l’arrête. Il devait bien y avoir un bouton d’arrêt d’urgence quelque part, non ? Elle bloqua sa respiration, laissant ses doigts traîner le long de sa chemise, jusqu’à l’ouverture qui laissait apparaître sa mince clavicule. N’osant toucher la peau claire d’Adrien, Marinette finit par laisser sa main tomber et revenir à elle, alors que ses poumons lui criaient de respirer encore. 

 

— … Ne t’enfuis pas en courant, s’il te plaît, dit-elle. C’était horrible, hein ? 

 

Elle s’attendait à un regard peiné. Elle s’attendait à une moquerie. Elle s’attendait à le voir partir. 

 

Elle ne s’attendait pas au regard amusé mais jovial qu’elle rencontra. Ni à la façon dont il rapprocha son visage du sien. Ni à la voix avec laquelle il parla, suave et horriblement attirante. 

 

— Je ne comptais pas partir. Mais puisque nous sommes les premiers choix de l’autre, pourquoi ne pas sortir dès maintenant plutôt que d’échanger nos numéros ? 

 

En se demandant par quel miracle est-ce qu’il pouvait toujours être là, Marinette hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si parler (et risquer de sortir une nouvelle réplique improbable) était une bonne idée. Et de toute façon, elle avait envie de sortir _maintenant_. Elle était de bonne humeur, et elle était d’humeur pour boire et danser, ne pas dormir de la nuit. Ce genre d’humeur. (Habituellement, cette envie ne se déclenchait chez elle que lorsqu’elle avait une tonne de devoirs et d’obligations, mais cette fois-ci était la bonne. Projet terminé. Partenaire plus que conforme. Elle pensait réussir à s’amuser sans problème, _si_ elle ne faisait pas encore une gaffe).

 

— Et que propose-tu, mon joli ? Demanda-t-elle. 

 

Il sembla relever la tête et observer le décor autour d’eux, scrutant avec intérêt la terrasse en hauteur et le comptoir sculpté. 

 

— Je trouve, répondit-il, que cet endroit est un bon départ. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Adrien ne passait pas tant de temps que ça dehors. Il faisait partie du genre de personne à aimer les soirées à la maison, à acheter de bonnes bouteilles avant et à boire après, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil ou sur une terrasse. L’ambiance cosy que dégageait Le _Papillon_ lui rappelait presque sa maison de vacances familiale en Italie, avec ces lumières en papier coloré, et ses coussins disposés un peu partout. 

 

Lorsqu’il demanda à Ladybug pourquoi est-ce que ce bar n’était pas plus fréquenté, elle répondit que les anciens propriétaires étaient plutôt dans le genre sinistre, et qu’il gagnait de plus en plus de popularité de toute façon. Elle rajouta aussi qu’ils seraient plus tranquilles ainsi, et le jeune homme ravala un sourire nerveux. 

 

D’accord, il faisait le malin. Il se rapprochait d’elle, parlait avec assurance, touchait parfois le bout de son épaule, ou les mèches de ses couettes, mais il n’était pas aussi serein qu’il en avait l’air. 

 

Cette Ladybug dégageait quelque chose d’honnête, et elle semblait à sa place avec ce masque. Il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Elle était presque aguicheuse, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus être le genre de personne à ramener des hommes à la maison tous les soirs. Elle était intemporelle ; et Adrien s’imaginait presque qu’elle allait disparaître d’un coup à un moment ou un autre, lassée de lui et de tous ceux qui les entouraient. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait qu’elle reste avec lui, parce qu’il sentait que quelque chose de bien se passait entre eux. Et ce genre de chose n’arrivait pas souvent. (Ou peut-être qu’il ne sortait juste pas assez). 

 

Il la regarda s’adosser confortablement contre les coussins, croisant ses jambes sous la table. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers ses yeux lumineux, et il les observa pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Elle vint toucher sa propre tempe avec ses doigts fins, et Adrien se laissa porter par ses mouvements, profitant du spectacle de ses épaules dénudées lorsqu’elle retira sa veste. Fines, mais musclées, offrant de jolies courbes qui semblaient si douces et lisses aux yeux du jeune homme. Il dévora le reste du regard, passant sans hésitation de sa clavicule exposée à son poignet fin, qu’elle faisait tourner avec grace. 

 

— Mes yeux sont ici, lui rappela-t-elle.

 

Adrien releva la tête avec un léger rougissement. Il savait que détailler l’apparence de quelqu’un ainsi n’était pas quelque chose à faire (et il était supposé être un _gentleman_ , s’il vous plaît), il ne pouvait juste pas s’en empêcher. 

 

— Je… Commença-t-il. 

 

— Hmmm ? 

 

Ok, il voudrait qu’on l’explique pourquoi est-ce que les simples vibrations de ses lèvres rouges lui donnaient envie de les sceller dans un baiser. _Adrien, calme-toi,_ se réprimanda-t-il. 

 

— Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, continua-t-il avec un clin d’oeil. Un besoin particulier, ma Lady ? 

 

Il décida que ses horribles tentatives de flirt étaient toujours mieux que de rester à l’observer en silence comme un idiot (ou un sale pervert). Ladybug sembla réfléchir quelques instants et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire satisfait qui le força à éviter son regard pendant une demi-seconde. 

 

— Oh, j’ai bien un certain nombre de _besoins_ , mais je vais te laisser gérer celui-ci pour l’instant. 

 

 _Okay_. 

 

Adrien s’éloigna en essayant de garder sa tête vide et de ne _surtout pas penser à ce qu’elle venait de dire, parce qu’il n’y avait pas moyen que ce soit totalement innocent et oh mon Dieu, tu es fichu, tu es fichu, Agreste_. Il réussit (il ne savait pas comment) à arriver au bar sans que ses jambes ne tremblent trop, et s’accouda au comptoir, s’autorisant à soupirer bruyamment. 

 

— Alors tu es celui qui accompagne la jolie demoiselle masquée ? Appela une voix amusée. 

 

Adrien sursauta, levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Derrière le comptoir, il l’observait avec des yeux verts pétillants, les cheveux noirs jais complètement décoiffés, et un demi-sourire affiché sur ses lèvres fines. Pour certaines raisons, l’instinct d’Adrien lui cria de se méfier. 

 

— Euh… Oui, répondit-il néanmoins. Je suis venu ici pour commander et- 

 

— On dirait qu’elle se débrouille bien, ce soir, continua l’homme en tournant la tête (comme s’il s’adressait à quelqu’un derrière lui). Le masque doit l’aider à se lâcher un peu, je suppose. 

 

Adrien fronça les sourcils, mais ne put s’empêcher de se sentir curieux et… Soulagé. 

 

— Vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Ce n’est pas… Son genre, de toujours traîner avec des inconnus ou- ou… 

 

— Haha, l’interrompit-il (encore ! Adrien se demandait s’il allait le laisser terminer une phrase). Ne t’inquiète pas pour la petite, ce n’est pas son genre. Mais j’admets qu’elle peut être plutôt déterminée lorsqu’elle veut vraiment quelque chose, et… Elle n’a pas vraiment mauvais goût, ajouta-t-il en observant attentivement le visage d’Adrien. 

 

Il entendit le bruit d’un verre qui se posait sèchement sur le comptoir. 

 

— Plagg ! Gronda une femme derrière lui, Apprend à te tenir, bon sang ! 

 

Adrien trouva qu’elle dégageait une aura bien plus accueillante. Ses formes rondes et son sourire chaleureux lui donnaient l’apparence d’une femme dans la fleur de l’âge. Ses cheveux étaient d’un étrange rouge sombre, et ses yeux bleus semblaient bienveillants. Adrien se surprit à lui sourire. 

 

— Désolé, jeune homme, reprit-elle, mon mari est un peu rustre. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour… Comment a-t-elle dit qu’elle s’appelait ? 

 

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. 

 

— Ahh, elle m’a dit de l’appeler Ladybug. 

 

‘Plagg’ éclata de rire, alors que la femme secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. 

 

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour Ladybug, dit-elle, c’est une fille honnête, et elle ne cherchera pas le moindre profit de- Oh, Plagg, arrête de rire !

 

Adrien retint un sourire. Pour une fois, il avait su juger quelqu’un correctement, et il en était plutôt fier. 

 

— En revanche, reprit-elle, si _tu_ cherches à profiter d’elle et que tu la blesses… 

 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Adrien comprit que s’il faisait ça, sa vie était foutue. Il déglutit, affrontant à peine les yeux bleus sombres menaçants. 

 

— Je- je ne compte pas- 

 

— Arrête, Tikki, tu vas lui faire peur, s’esclaffa Plagg. 

 

— Je ne fais que le prévenir, dit Tikki avec un sourire. On ne sait jamais. 

 

— Je… ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, grogna Adrien. J’avoue avoir vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle, mais jamais je ne… Enfin, bref, finit-il embarrassé. 

 

Tikki lui fit un clin d’oeil amusé. 

 

— Dans ce cas, tout ira bien. 

 

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et retourna à ses activités. Plagg se rapprocha lentement d’Adrien. 

 

— Tu es là pour commander, pas vrai ? 

 

Il hocha la tête. 

 

— Dans ce cas, je vais vous préparer deux Tequila Sunrise, soupira-t-il. Je crois qu’elle aime bien ce cocktail. Tu veux autre chose, peut-être ? 

 

— Ça me va également, répondit Adrien. Merci. 

 

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, gamin, grogna-t-il. Et puis, je me fais toujours payer. 

 

— Bien sûr, dit Adrien en sortant son portefeuille. 

 

Le temps de régler, et de récupérer les cocktails, il échangea quelques brèves paroles avec l’homme. Il apprit que Ladybug venait ici de temps en temps (sans le masque, cependant), et que Tikki, la gérante, s’était récemment prise d’affection pour elle. Plagg ajouta que de toute façon, il était difficile de ne pas l’aimer. 

 

— Une dernière chose, lança-t-il lorsque Adrien se retourna. Je ne pense pas qu’elle pense que nous l’ayons reconnue. Cette discussion n’a jamais eut lieu. 

 

Il hocha la tête, adressant un sourire franc à l’homme. Il ne dirait pas un mot. 

 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Comme Plagg l’avait prédit, Ladybug sembla apprécier le cocktail. Elle le termina en quelques minutes seulement, et Adrien du aller en chercher un autre, même si cette fois-ci, elle proposa de régler l’addition. Il refusa cette intention, de toute façon, il ne savait jamais trop quoi faire de son argent. Il avait arrêté de poser, mais il lui restait beaucoup d’économies, et son père lui versait une pension plus que nécessaire à des besoins normaux. Payer un verre, ou plus, de plus à la jeune fille n’était pas un problème. 

 

Il aimait la regarder boire, parce que pendant ces moments, elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, et il pouvait la fixer comme il l’entendait. Il pouvait imaginer glisser ses mains dans son cou hypnotisant, caresser la douce chair et peut-être même y déposer quelques baisers. Il pouvait imaginer ses jambes joliment proportionnées s’enrouler autour de sa taille, alors qu’il se rapprocherait d’elle et… Adrien essaya de se contenir, parce que s’il continuait comme ça, il ne pensait pas pouvoir rester crédible bien longtemps. 

 

Première étape, arrêter de mater Ladybug. Yep, cela semblait être un bon début. Arrêter de fixer ses épaules et ses hanches et ses chevilles et ses lèvres. Arrêter de fantasmer, cela avait aussi l’air d’être une bonne idée. Il ne la connaissait qu’à peine ; et il avait honte de se comporter ainsi.

 

— Donc, _Golden Boy_ , reprit-elle, nous n’avons pas eu le temps d’en parler tout à l’heure, mais… Ce genre de petite sortie t’arrive souvent ? 

 

Adrien secoua immédiatement la tête (peut-être un peu trop rapidement à son goût ; il ne voulait pas avoir l’air suspect). 

 

— C’est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose. Une soirée Speed Dating, je veux dire. Je crois que je commençais à m’ennuyer un peu. 

 

Elle rit, sirotant lentement son Tequila Sunrise. Adrien retint sa respiration, voyant le liquide orangé remonter le long de sa paille jusqu’à sa bouche, avant de suivre le mouvement de pression de ses lèvres, ainsi que de sa fine gorge lorsqu’elle déglutit. Il en arriva presque à envier la boisson, parce qu’au moins elle était entrée en contact avec les lèvres de Ladybug et _il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à elle_. (Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas, ce n’était pas comme si elle n’était pas assise en face de lui ou quelque chose et- _ohhh, regardez, elle repliait ses jambes contre elle, exposant encore plus de peau_ ). 

 

— Pareil de mon côté, assura-t-elle avec un clin d’oeil (et Adrien se dit qu’elle n’avait pas pu ne pas le faire exprès. Elle s’amusait avec lui. Elle savait que replier ses jambes ainsi allait le rendre fou, _elle le faisait exprès_ ). Enfin, je ne suis pas exactement habituée à sortir avec des… (Elle passa ses yeux sur le corps d’Adrien et il déglutit péniblement) Des _beaux inconnus_ comme toi. Même si c’est un peu difficile de te traîner d’inconnu alors que je t’ai vu sur les murs de ma chambre pendant un petit bout de temps.

 

Adrien se mordit la lèvre, parce que _UGHH_ est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’elle l’avait fixé tous les jours pendant une certaine période ? Il essaya d’imaginer la scène, et les jolis doigts de Ladybug toucher les bords du poster et… Et il se rappela que cette période datait du collège, et se trouva absolument dégoûtant. 

 

— Je t’autorise à prendre une photo, si mon visage te manque, répondit-il en souriant. 

 

— Mmmh, je crois que j’aimerais autant avoir le vrai Adrien Agreste dans ma chambre, si ça ne le dérange pas. 

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il était sensé répondre à ça ??? Il se retint de devenir rouge tomate, ou de s’étouffer, ou de répondre quelque chose d’idiot, style ‘ _OUI ABSOLUMENT’_ ou bien ‘ _Encore mieux, tu pourrais aller dans la chambre du vrai Adrien Agreste_ ’, parce que c’était absolument ridicule. 

 

— Mais avant ça, continua-t-elle, je dois m’assurer que tes attentions ne sont pas mauvaises, tu comprends ? 

 

Mauvaises ? Ses attentions ? Absolument pas ! Il ne pensait pas du tout à sa peau chaude contre la sienne, ou à ses lèvres enflammées. Pas du tout. 

 

— Je comprend, Buginette, dit-il. Je te donnes l’autorisation de me tester, dans ce cas. 

 

— Pourquoi m’as-tu choisie, demanda-t-elle sur le qui-vive. 

 

Il n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. 

 

— Parce que tu es la seule personne à avoir l’air sincère, et tu n’avais pas l’air d’être intéressée par mon physique uniquement. 

 

— Pas intéressée par ton physique ? C’est insensé, sourit-elle. Mais tu as raison, je suis un peu plus méfiante que ça. 

 

— Parce que tu dégages quelque chose de différent, continua-t-il. Et tu as l’air de t’amuser. Tu as l’air d’être quelqu’un d’amusant, continua-t-il. 

 

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sûrement pour goûter aux dernières gouttes de son cocktail. 

 

— Et ce ne serait pas uniquement l’effet du masque, rit-elle. Qui me dit que ce n’est pas juste ton fétichisme ? 

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Fétichisme ? Masques ? Non, il n’était pas- il n’était pas… 

 

Il regarda un peu plus son visage, l’élégant tissu qui l’empêchait de déchiffrer correctement son expression. L’aura mystérieuse et confiante qui se dégageait d’elle. 

 

Oh, non. 

 

Oh non, _oh non, oh non_. Il avait un fétichisme pour les masques. 

 

— Le masque ne me dérange pas, dit-il simplement, évitant son regard. 

 

Il chercha un moyen de détourner son attention, parce qu’il sentait que ça allait devenir affreusement gênant. 

 

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à écrire mon numéro sur ta liste ? À part mon apparence de Dieu ? 

 

— Facile : déjà, tu ne t’es pas enfui en courant en me voyant, et tu ne fais pas attention qu’aux apparences. Ensuite, tu as l’air d’être arrivé dans le même état d’esprit que moi : curieux, mais pas désespéré. Si tu voulais uniquement ramener une fille chez toi, tu aurais pu prendre quelqu’un d’autre. 

 

Il hocha la tête. Il n’était pas venu pour ça ( _à la base. Ladybug ici présente lui faisait un certain effet, d’accord_ ), aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, il était venu dans l’optique de rencontrer quelqu’un d’intéressant et essayer de montrer un peu de motivation pour entrer dans une relation. Ladybug était de loin la fille la plus interessante qu’il ai rencontré ce soir, et l’idée qu’elle puisse penser la même chose de lui le rendait incroyablement satisfait. 

 

Ladybug bougea légèrement son corps, s’adossant contre un accoudoir tout en repliant ses jambes contre l’accoudoir opposé, offrant à Adrien une vue plus générale sur son corps. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle faisait tourner son pied, comme pour attirer l’attention sur sa cheville dénudée. Il chercha quelque chose d’autre à fixer pour détourner son attention, qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un parfait idiot. 

 

Malheureusement, il trouva quelque chose. Et c’était encore pire que ses chevilles. 

 

Pour une fois, il se dit qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait exprès. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle était fourbe au point de laisser la bretelle de son débardeur vif retomber le long de son épaule, laissant apparaître encore plus son épaule, plus la chair enivrante du haut de sa poitrine, ainsi que les motifs fins en dentelle de son soutien-gorge bustier. Le tissu était d’un rouge un peu plus sombre que le débardeur, et Adrien ne réussit pas à détourner son regard du spectacle, malgré ses tentatives. (Faibles tentatives, il l’admettait). 

 

— Adrien ? 

 

Il retourna à ses yeux avec un air presque craintif. 

 

— … Oui ? 

 

— Tu étais en train de fixer ma poitrine, là tout de suite. 

 

— Je n’ai pas- 

 

Il se tut en voyant la lueur amusée dans son regard. Il décida d’arrêter de stresser aux implications de ses actions, parce qu’il semblait que Ladybug n’y prêtait pas réellement attention. Rectification : elle y prêtait attention, et s’en divertissait. Il soupira, humectant ses lèvres. 

 

— Puisque tu as fini de boire, pourquoi ne pas bouger un peu ? Proposa-t-il. 

 

Elle s’affaissa dans son fauteuil avec un grognement qu’il savait faux. 

 

— Uhhhhh, répondit-elle, mais cela commence à peine à devenir drôle ! Tu te t’amuses pas, à me fixer comme ça ? (Elle tendit une de ses jambes en l’air, avec la grâce d’une danseuse classique) Ma peau n’est-elle pas jolie ? 

 

Un rire échappa ses lèvres, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bien sûr que si, sa peau était sublime, crème et miroitante, reflétant chaque éclat coloré provenant des lampes suspendues dans la pièce. Adrien se retrouvait complètement attiré par ses jambes, mais devait aussi se comporter mieux que ça. Les effets des deux cocktails bus trop rapidement commençaient à se faire ressentir chez son interlocutrice, même si elle semblait encore parfaitement maitresse de ses mouvements. Adrien fit un moulinet avec sa main, se relevant lentement. Il tendit le bras à la demoiselle, prenant l’air le plus galant dont il était capable. 

 

— Votre peau est parfaite, Princesse, souffla-t-il, mais elle le serait encore plus en _mouvement_ , n’est-ce pas ? 

 

Le sourire de Ladybug était plus brillant qu’un Soleil d’été. 

 

— Oh, de la danse ? Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon Prince. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Marinette connaissait le quartier un peu mieux qu’Adrien, ce fut elle qui choisit la boîte dans laquelle il passerait le reste de la soirée (peut-être). C’était un endroit qu’elle fréquentait de temps en temps, pour sa proximité au _Papillon_ , pour son ambiance plutôt agréable, et parce que l’entrée était gratuite pour les filles, et qu’elle n’avait pas les moyens de payer quinze euros l’entrée à chaque fois, en plus des boissons. Adrien la suivit avec un sourire, et elle remarqua même qu’il eut l’air un peu déçu lorsqu’elle couvrit ses épaules pour sortir. 

 

Pas que cela lui déplaisait. Elle avait appris, au fils des années, à être à l’aise avec son corps, et constater les regards de convoitise du jeune homme sur sa peau ne faisait qu’augmenter son envie de se découvrir encore plus. 

 

Une fois entrée, elle observa l’expression satisfaite d’Adrien qui découvrait les lieux, la longue pièce sombre et les spots lumineux et bleutés. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson qui passait, mais le rythme semblait en harmonie avec les pulsations de son coeur, et elle ressentit le besoin de bouger, immédiatement. Entraînant Adrien par le poignet, elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse, bougeant déjà sa tête en anticipation. Il devait être à peine plus de minuit, alors la salle était n’était pas encore remplie. 

 

Trouvant un endroit qui lui semblait satisfaisant (dans le groupe de danseurs, mais sans bousculades), Marinette commença à se laisser entraîner par la musique. Elle commençait plutôt lentement, observant discrètement son partenaire pour voir comment il se débrouillait. Un pied après l’autre, la jeune femme bougeait dans l’espace, restant à une distance respectable (pour le moment) d’Adrien, attendant le temps qu’il faudrait pour qu’il soit complètement à l’aise. Pour l’instant, ils étaient en période d’échauffement ; leurs pieds et jambes entraînaient le reste, et les bras suivaient sans qu’ils n’aient à y mettre beaucoup d’efforts. Marinette savait qu’elle pouvait bouger bien mieux que ça : elle adorait danser, depuis qu’elle était petite, quand elle avait pris des cours de danses classique pour la première fois. Ils étaient, bien sûr, très loin de ce type de mouvements, mais elle contrôlait parfaitement ses impulsions, en accord avec le rythme. 

 

Restait à savoir si Adrien était dans le même cas qu’elle. Elle constata cependant assez rapidement que le garçon n’avait pas grand-chose à lui envier, il bougeait avec énergie et aise, ondulant son torse musclé à chaque temps fort. Marinette laissa un sourire se glisser sur son visage, et commença à se prendre au jeu. Elle leva ses bras, tentant quelques mouvements orientaux avec ses épaules, puis ses poignets, tournant frénétiquement ses doigts autour de quelques mèches dorées lorsqu’elle s’approchait du visage de son partenaire. Il répondit en effectuant un pas en avant, raccourcissant légèrement la distance entre eux. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il la dévorait du regard, pressant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, comme s’il avait envie de la goûter, elle aussi. 

 

Elle espérait qu’elle laissait la même impression.

 

Marinette ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré leur petit manège ; elle balançant sa tête de gauche à droite avec désinvolture, lui passant sa main dans ses cheveux en les laissant décoiffés. Elle était heureuse d’avoir opté pour des chaussures confortables plutôt que des sandales ou des escarpins, car elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas réussi à tenir sinon. Mais au bout d’un moment, elle sentit la chaleur commencer à s’enrouler autour de ses muscles et irradier sa peau. Elle retira sa veste avec lenteur, soutenant le regard du jeune homme face à elle avec un air de défi. Honnêtement, Marinette ne pensait pas qu’il y ait quoique ce soit de spécial avec ses épaules, mais il semblait y accorder une attention toute particulière, et elle ne s’en plaignit pas. Elle accrocha sa veste autour de sa taille, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. 

 

— Mon amie veut que je lui envoie des photos régulièrement pour vérifier que je n’ai pas enlevé mon masque ! Cria-t-elle en direction d’Adrien. Ça te dérange de te joindre à moi ? 

 

Il secoua la tête, se rapprochant d’elle, et Marinette retint un petit cri d’excitation. _Une photo avec Adrien Agreste, une photo avec Adrien Agreste, une photo avec Adrien Agreste_ ! Si on lui avait dit ça cinq ans plus tôt, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. (La fébrilité qu’elle ressentait était complètement ridicule, c’était à croire qu’elle n’était pas en train de danser avec lui, ou de flirter avec lui depuis un bon bout de temps déjà). 

 

Elle se plaça à sa droite, sentant son bras trouver une place sur son épaule. Lentement, Marinette remonta son bras gauche dans son dos, le long du tissu clair de la chemise, sentant la chaleur de sa peau à travers. La main d’Adrien vint se placer sur sa taille et elle retint un rire nerveux, éloignant au maximum l’objectif de leurs visages pour capturer la plus grande partie de leurs corps possible. Après deux ou trois prises, Marinette relâcha son étreinte et envoya son image préférée à Alya, celle où Adrien abordait un sourire séduisant en venant toucher le haut de sa tête avec sa mâchoire. 

 

— Merci, souffla Marinette. 

 

Ils dansèrent un peu, puis Adrien se pencha vers elle pour lui parler. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille et frémit presque, ralentissant les mouvements de ses épaules pour entendre ses mots. 

 

— Je te paye un verre ? 

 

Elle hocha la tête. 

 

Le bar proposait une quantité raisonnable de boissons, mais elle décida de lancer un petit défi à Adrien en commandant des shots à boire le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme n’eut pas l’air de prendre longtemps pour réfléchir, acceptant l’idée avec un sourire ravageur, qui fit comprendre à Marinette qu’elle devait arrêter de le sous-estimer ou elle se ferait manger tout cru. Chacun se vit servir cinq petits verres de liqueur saveur cerise (un goût qui correspondait bien à l’humeur de Marinette ; glamour et sucré), se regardant dans les yeux en se demandant qui serait le premier à les terminer. 

 

Comme la tradition le voulait, ils devaient trinquer à leur premier verre, avant de boire les suivant. 

 

Marinette plaça son poing entre eux deux, le balançant de manière régulière en dépliant ses doigts ; un, deux trois… 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Adrien fut le plus rapide. Il sentit le liquide brûler sa gorge, mais ne s’arrêta pas avant le dernier verre, décidé à terminer le premier. Il ne regretta pas. Le spectacle qu’il eut après ça valait largement le coup. 

 

Ladybug avait une bonne descente, mais sa bouche semblait trop petite pour contenir tout le liquide d’un coup, et il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les quelques gouttes qui restaient collées à ses lèvres enflammées, avant de perler contre sa peau, descendant le long de son menton. ll mordit sa lèvre devant le spectacle sensuel ; retenant à la tentation de se pencher vers elle pour lécher l’alcool contre son cou. 

 

Elle reposa son dernier verre avec une moue boudeuse, levant ses yeux brillants vers Adrien. 

 

— Puisque tu as gagné, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, je suppose que tu as le droit de me donner un gage. 

 

Elle remonta son index jusqu’au nez du jeune homme, le touchant rapidement avec un air amusé. Adrien sentit sa tête tourner alors que l’alcool montait lentement, mais il pensait que sa partenaire masquée n’y était pas non plus pour rien. Un gage. Il devait trouver quelque chose, et si possible, quelque chose de _respectable_ , merci. Il lui aurait bien demandé de retirer tous ses vêtements, là maintenant, mais c’était hors de question. À la place, il eut une autre idée qu’il jugea plus intelligente. 

 

— À la fin de la soirée, tu devras retirer ton masque, demanda-t-il. 

 

Même s’il ne connaissait pas cette fille, il voulait voir précisément les traits de son joli visage, et d’accord, c’était aussi en partie pour se convaincre qu’il n’était pas juste un fétichiste des masques. 

 

Elle hésita un instant, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

 

— Deal, répondit-elle. Je te laisserai même le masque, si tu y tiens, beau gosse. 

 

Adrien fronça les sourcils, parce que ohhh, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, et elle semblait persuadée qu’il était _vraiment_ un fétichiste. Ce qu’il n’était pas. Enfin, _peut-être_ qu’il l’était un peu. Mais ce n’était pas le sujet. 

 

Il leva sa main pour prendre la sienne, la faisant descendre du tabouret haut sur lequel elle était assise, pour retourner danser. Apparemment, l’alcool faisait aussi effet sur elle, car elle fit un pas de travers avant de se reprendre. Adrien se demanda si elle réussirait à danser aussi bien après avoir bu encore. Peut-être que ses mouvements seraient plus désordonnés, et auraient moins d’impact sur… 

 

 _Oh, boy_. 

 

Comme il se trompait. Plutôt que de lui faire perdre ses moyens, l’alcool semblait lui donner plus de confiance encore, la poussant à franchir ses limites et à bouger et _bouger_ son corps, laissant un Adrien presque muet devant la scène. La façon dont elle balançait son bassin était incroyablement sexy, ses mains remontant le long de sa taille comme pour lui _faire envie_ et lorsqu’elle arriva à la limite de sa poitrine, elle écarta les bras pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, en rythme avec la musique. Pour ce qui était d’Adrien, il resta coincé à ladite poitrine. Ladybug s’était rapprochée de lui, et sa tête se balançait en arrière, les yeux fermés. C’était comme si elle faisait tout pour qu’il ait une jolie vue sur son torse, et sur les, hum, deux formes rondes parfaitement visibles sous son débardeur. 

 

Adrien retint sa respiration. Sa peau était trop découverte, la chair trop tentante, et nope _nope nope nope_ , il n’était pas du tout en train de fixer ses seins avec un air parfaitement idiot. 

 

Il en oublia presque de danser, si bien que la jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, tout ça pour se rendre compte qu’il la fixait à un endroit particulier. Il était mort. Mort, mort, mort, mort. 

 

Avec un sourire carnassier, Ladybug oscilla, amenant son bassin en avant, presque contre le sien. 

 

 _Mort, mort, mort, mort_. 

 

Adrien mordit sa lèvre inférieure, suivant tant bien que mal ses mouvements. Il calqua sa danse, joignant presque leurs bassins. Ses mains, avides, glissèrent jusqu’à l’abdomen de sa partenaire, avant de trouver leur place sur ses hanches endiablées. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, traçant une ligne le long de sa nuque jusqu’à ses boucles blondes, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

 

Adrien ne savait plus bien ce qui se passait. Il avait l’impression que le monde tournait autour d’eux, et son corps lui criait d’oser faire quelqu’un chose. Alors il arrêta juste de réfléchir (il était très fort à ça), penchant sa tête avec lenteur. Il visa d’abord le visage de la jeune femme, puis se ravisa et se baissa encore. Ses lèvres trouvèrent aisément le creux de son épaule, à la limite de son cou, et embrassèrent tendrement la peau brûlante. Elle ne se dégagea pas, amenant à Adrien une bouffée de confiance. Le jeune homme enlaça sa taille fine d’un bras, laissant courir deux doigts de son autre main de l’autre côté du cou de Ladybug, alors qu’elle plaçait ses bras fins autour de son cou avec envie. Il décolla lentement ses lèvres de la peau, uniquement pour les écraser contre un autre espace tiède, quelques millimètres plus loin du premier. Il répéta l’opération plusieurs fois, remontant sans se presser le long de son cou. Les doigts de Ladybug remontaient le long de son crâne, amenant un peu plus de chaleur à son corps. 

 

Au moment où il recula son visage, leurs yeux se croisèrent et une sorte de réalisation parcourut le corps entier d’Adrien, comme si après avoir franchi le premier pas, le reste coulerait de source. Réprimandant un sourire, il fit à nouveau descendre ses deux mains jusqu’à sa taille, et l’amena contre lui d’un mouvement sec. La bouche de Ladybug s’étira en un ‘oh’ surpris, puis en gardant ses bras croisés autour de son cou, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser sa bouche sur la sienne. 

 

Le contact fut d’abord doux. Adrien savoura les lèvres sensibles et encore gorgées d’alcool, exerçant une pression souple contre la peau rosée. Leur positionnement ne changea pas pendant un moment, et il sentit son coeur s’accélérer, transpercé par la musique, lorsque Ladybug bougea doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Adrien se sentit plongé dans une marée de sensations lorsqu’elle attrapa brusquement ses lèvres avec les siennes, pinçant la chair avec fermeté mais délicatesse (comment faisait-elle ça ?), tout en continuant de bouger son bassin contre le sien ( _comment faisait-elle ça ?_ ). Le jeune homme se sentit bouger en rythme, approfondissant le baiser jusqu’à sentir ses fines dents, laissant une sensation humide contre sa peau. Il glissa discrètement ses mains dans le creux de son dos, pour attirer encore Ladybug à lui, cherchant à expérimenter un peu plus la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. 

 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut satisfait de ressentir la forme bombée de sa poitrine sur son torse qu’il s’autorisa à reporter son attention à leurs bouches. Sentant que sa partenaire s’impatientait, il entreprit de jouer avec sa jolie lèvre inférieure, la mordillant docilement. Il sentit que Ladybug réprimandait un sourire, et eut presque envie de se dégager pour observer son expression comblée. _Presque_. Mais il se dit que continuer à explorer sa bouche était aussi une bonne idée, en fait, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de faire ça.

 

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec un choc électrique. Si Adrien avait déjà embrassé avant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant d’agressivité et d’envie dans les mouvements d’une partenaire. Une vague de chaleur parcoure l’ensemble des nerfs de son corps, et ce fut à peu près le moment où il arrêta de comprendre ce qui se passait. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Marinette décida que non, embrasser quelqu’un plutôt passionnément tout en bougeant son corps alors qu’elle était sur la _pointe des pieds_ n’était pas, en fait, si confortable que cela. Elle décida aussi qu’entre danser et embrasser Adrien, elle préférait la seconde option. Lorsqu’elle éloigna son visage du sien — les joues rouges, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration bruyante, les lèvres humides —, elle sentit qu’il — les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle brûlant — avait certainement envie de renouveler l’expérience. Elle embrassa doucement le creux de ses lèvres et attrapa son poignet, bougeant son visage en direction des tables et banquettes disposées un peu plus loin. Une lumière s’alluma dans le regard d’Adrien, et il hocha la tête. 

 

Le coeur de Marinette battait tellement fort qu’elle avait presque peur qu’il sorte de sa poitrine. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme effleurer la peau de ses cuisses, mais elle ne savait pas s’il l’avait fait exprès. Elle passait un bon moment, et supposait que c’était également son cas. Mais la soirée prenait une autre tournure, peut-être plus sérieuse et presque dangereuse, parce qu’elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas envie de s’arrêter s’ils commençaient à s’embrasser dans un coin sombre. Elle savait qu’alors, s’il lui proposait de passer prendre un verre chez lui, elle ne refuserait pas. Elle savait aussi qu’à un moment, les choses seraient plus réelles, et qu’elle aurait à — comme elle le lui avait promis — retirer son masque, fine protection. 

 

… Et si les choses continuaient à bien se passer ? Adrien n’avait pas l’air de lui mentir lorsqu’il lui disait qu’il n’était pas habitué à ce genre de soirée. Tout cela pourrait très bien déboucher sur une relation plus sérieuse, et le fait d’y penser lui faisait peur. Parce qu’elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, parce qu’il pouvait très bien ne chercher qu’une liaison d’un soir, parce qu’elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. 

 

(Il y avait un autre point : elle n’était pas sûre d’assumer, plus tard, de s’être mise en couple avec une personne qu’elle avait rencontré lors d’une soirée Speed Dating, et séduite en portant un masque. Pas sûr qu’Adrien puisse l’assumer non plus. Mais, ah, pourquoi se faisait-elle des idées ?)

 

Elle arrêta de réfléchir lorsque Adrien s’assit sur la large banquette, l’attirant à lui. Elle se sentit rougir, mais garda un sourire malicieux en s’asseyant sur ses genoux, les genoux pliés en sa direction pour lui faire face. Marinette sentit immédiatement les mains du jeune homme se positionner dans son dos (à une distance respectable de son bassin), et elle plaça une de ses paumes sur le visage d’Adrien. 

 

— Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en pressant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre. 

 

— Incroyablement bien, ma Lady, répondit-il.

 

Elle s’autorisa un sourire sincère, et éparpilla ses boucles dorées avec affection. Ses surnoms avaient la faculté de la mettre de bonne humeur, et elle en oublia de ressentir la moindre crainte. 

 

— Je pense que les choses peuvent aller encore mieux, dit-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme. 

 

Elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau, brûlant et désireux. Marinette ouvrit la bouche, prête à dévorer les lèvres si appelantes de son partenaire, quand… 

 

… Quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. 

 

Un grognement échappa ses lèvres. Elle recula avec un regard désolé, saisissant le portable dans sa poche, et se rendit compte qu’Adrien imitait son geste. Avait-il cru que c’était son portable qui sonnait ? Elle était pourtant sûre que le sien… 

 

 **A** — MARI 

 

 **A** — TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS QUOI

 

 **A** — Atta, parce que c’est énorme ! 

 

 **A** — Je passais ma soirée avec Nino (qui était au collège avec nous, tu sais, je le revois parfois bREF), et il me disait que son pote était à une soirée Speed Dating. Du coup on a commencé à parier sur qui enverrait le premier des messages ’SOS’ haha (d’ailleurs tu as gagné miss !) 

 

 **A** — Et il se trouve… 

 

 **A** — Que le pote en question, c’est _Adrien Agreste_ ! 

 

Marinette fronça les sourcils, et releva immédiatement les yeux vers Adrien, qui la regardait également avec surprise. Il sembla retourner un instant à son écran, appuyant sur quelque chose, avant de tourner son portable vers elle pour qu’elle voit ce qu’il venait d’y afficher. 

 

C’était une photo de Nino et Alya, hilares. 

 

Marinette resta un instant sans bouger. 

 

— Tu, uh, tu connais Nino ? Demanda-t-elle. 

 

Il hocha la tête. 

 

— Haha, trop bizarre, dit-il. 

 

Un rire nerveux échappa ses lèvres, qui se transforma rapidement en un son joyeux et soulagé. Elle avait été suffisamment proche de Nino pour lui faire confiance, et si Alya ne lui avait envoyé aucun message du style ‘COURS, MARINETTE, COUUUUURS’, c’était qu’Adrien était sûrement quelqu’un de fiable. Et puis, cela simplifiait leur histoire, pas vrai ?

 

Elle fut interrompue par le jeune homme en question, qui posa doucement ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Marinette ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur les sensations qui commençaient à apparaître au creux de son ventre. Elle sentit ses lèvres entrouvertes glisser jusqu’à son cou, et sa langue laisser une trace humide sur sa peau. Un soupir échappa ses lèvres lorsqu’il descendit un peu ses mains, venant chercher la peau dénudée juste au-dessus de son bassin. 

 

Lorsqu’il dégagea un peu sa tête, la jeune femme en profita pour changer un peu sa position, écartant les jambes pour se placer à califourchon sur lui, en plaçant ses mains sur son dos musclé, juste sous le col de sa chemise. 

 

 _Avide_. Ce fût ce à quoi ressembla leur baiser. Leurs lèvres étaient presque comprimées, pour leur permettre d’aller chercher plus, plus, _plus_ , goûter à moiteur de leurs bouches, enfoncer leurs dents jusqu’à rencontrer celles de l’autre avec un cliquetis emporté. Au bout d’un moment, Marinette arrêta d’être embarrassée par les soupirs qu’elle n’arrivait plus à retenir, et décida de ne plus rien retenir du tout, tournant sa langue contre celle d’Adrien encore plus brusquement pour provoquer encore ses petits chocs électriques plaisants dans son système nerveux. Oh, il ne semblait pas s’en plaindre. Marinette s’attaqua à son cou lorsqu’elle vit qu’il manquait d’air, léchant et suçant la chair brûlante jusqu’à entendre le gémissement qu’elle cherchait échapper les lèvres d’Adrien. 

 

Ok, c’était assez érotique. Elle voulait entendre ça encore une fois, ou même _plusieurs fois_. 

 

Sa position rendait les choses faciles. Réprimandant un sourire narquois, elle bougea abruptement ses hanches contre les siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer un instant la respiration du jeune homme. Il s’autorisa à baisser ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses, mouvant également son bassin en rythme avec celui de Marinette. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement, avant de retrouver l’agréable sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Sans cesser leurs mouvements de hanches, il descendit lentement sa bouche jusqu’à sa clavicule, trouvant un point sensible qui apporta une marée de sensations dans son abdomen. Elle crut un instant qu’il allait s’arrêter là, mais… Non. Adrien Agreste sembla décider qu’elle n’était pas encore assez comblée, et continua sa course jusqu’au haut de sa poitrine. 

 

Et Marinette mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimander un nouveau gémissement, parce que uhHHH c’était sa _poitrine_ , là, il ne pouvait pas juste… 

 

… _‘Apparemment si’_ ,  fut tout ce à quoi elle réussit à penser lorsque ses lèvres s’écrasèrent contre la chair bombée, mordillant légèrement la peau qui restait découverte. Marinette ne put pas contenir le long gémissement qui échappa ses lèvres, et elle était presque sûre qu’il répondit par un sourire satisfait contre sa peau. 

 

— A-Adrien, appela-t-elle, encore essoufflée. P-pas ici… 

 

Ils étaient cachés dans un coin d’ombre, peut-être, mais si leur contact commençait à devenir aussi sérieux, elle ne voulait pas rester en public. 

 

— Mmmh ? 

 

— Pas ici, répéta-t-elle plus fort. 

 

Elle avait tout à fait conscience de ce que cela impliquait, et Adrien aussi, apparemment, car lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle nota que ses joues avaient pris une couleur embarrassée. 

 

— Pas ici, répéta-t-il à son tour. O-oh, d’accord. 

 

Il se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser contre sa joue, chuchotant au passage à son oreille : 

 

— Nous pouvons aller chez moi, si tu préfères, Ladybug. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

L’appartement d’Adrien était à peu près comme Marinette se l’était imaginé : grand et moderne. Il était équipé de ce genre de cuisine faite sur mesure hors de prix, avec toutes les fonctions sophistiquées qui allaient avec. Juste à côté, le salon semblait énorme, baigné dans une lumière relativement faible qui provenait des quelques lustres métalliques accrochés un peu partout. Marinette nota rapidement la présence d’un immense (genre, vraiment très grand, elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu ça _en vrai_ ) canapé qui semblait horriblement confortable. Si Adrien n’avait pas été aussi attirant, elle se serait probablement jeté dessus pour s’endormir et ignorer son partenaire le restant de la soirée. Mais le fait était qu’Adrien était, malheureusement pour elle, incroyablement séduisant, et elle ne pouvait pas _juste l’ignorer_. 

 

Lorsqu’elle le vit marcher en direction du petit comptoir de sa cuisine, sur lequel était disposé sa machine _Nespresso_ , elle crut presque qu’il allait lui proposer un café (elle blâma l’influence des pubs. Celles où, au moment même où le type entrait dans la maison, il se voyait offert une petite tasse). À la place, Adrien sortit une bouteille de blanc, ainsi que deux coupes. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux criaient quelque chose du style ‘tant qu’à être gentleman, autant l’être jusqu’au bout’. De toute façon, il n’y avait pas moyen que Marinette refuse un bon verre de vin blanc (et elle supposait qu’il était bon, vu l’état des lieux). 

 

Au final, elle était contente de cette petite interruption dans leurs _embrassades_ (appelons ça comme ça), car cela leur donna plus de temps pour parler. D’Alya et Nino, mais surtout d’eux. Le temps de boire un verre, puis deux, Marinette apprit qu’Adrien était en froid avec son père depuis un moment, qu’il voulait s’éloigner à tout prix de son ancien job de mannequin, et obtenir un diplôme en mécanique pour continuer un cursus d’ingénieur. Elle apprit aussi qu’il avait acquis cet appartement depuis trop peu de temps, et que c’était la première fois qu’il amenait quelqu’un ici — sans compter Nino. Marinette, quant à elle, évoqua son projet d’ouvrir une boutique en ligne pour vendre quelques vêtements et payer ses études, sa passion pour le dessin et le design de mode. En fait, la conversation était plutôt innocente — si ce n’était pour les coups d’oeil trop long que lui lançait le jeune homme, ou bien leurs verres d’alcool —, jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencèrent à aborder le sujet du masque. 

 

— C’est de toi, aussi ? Demanda Adrien d’un air curieux. Le découpage est très net, et la matière bien choisie. 

 

Elle haussa les épaules. 

 

— Oui, enfin ce n’est _qu’un_ masque. Je pense avoir fait des choses un peu plus compliquées et impressionnantes que ça… 

 

— Je trouve ça joli, pourtant, répondit-il. Et sexy. 

 

En même temps, il amena sa main à son visage, glissant deux doigts jusqu’au tissu rouge pour venir décrire le contour de son arcade sourcilière. Marinette essaya de lui lancer, vous savez, ces longs regards séduisants qui semblaient toujours faire leurs effets, souriant du coin des lèvres. 

 

Elle ne sut pas si son regard avait marché, ou si Adrien aimait vraiment beaucoup le masque, mais elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu’il ne se remette à l’embrasser langoureusement. Inutile de préciser qu’elle n’avait absolument aucun problème avec ça. En fait, Marinette pouvait même dire qu’elle attendait la _suite_ avec impatience. 

 

Leurs positions n’étaient pas particulièrement confortables, tous deux assis sur des tabourets hauts situés à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Adrien finit par se lever mais, n’était pas du tout à la même hauteur que Marinette, cela posait toujours problème. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme balaya le comptoir de la cuisine du regard, cherchant à attirer son attention sur cet endroit en particulier et faire comprendre à Adrien ce qu’elle avait en tête. Son sourire lui fit comprendre qu’il avait reçu le message, et bientôt, Marinette sentit ses mains se glisser sous ses cuisses pour la soulever. Machinalement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour rendre l’opération plus facile, alors qu’il la déposait doucement sur le marbre froid. Elle frissonna au contact glacé, mais les lèvres brûlantes de son partenaire rétablirent, d’une façon ou d’une autre, son équilibre thermique. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que cette position avait bien plus d’avantages qu’elle n’y paraissait : d’une part, Marinette était au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui donnait un peu plus de contrôle, d’autre part, son visage arrivait à peu près au niveau de ses seins (quoique un peu au-dessus), justifiant le fait qu’il s’attaqua rapidement à cette partie de son corps. 

 

La chair qu’il avait déjà mordillée et sucée était encore particulièrement sensible. Marinette mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu’elle sentit que les bretelles de son débardeur étaient tirées vers le bas, dévoilant son soutien-gorge bustier rouge crimson. Une douce chaleur vint prendre place au creux de son ventre, alors qu’Adrien plaçait ses mains contre la peau nue de sa taille, appuyant doucement. Ses lèvres effleuraient délicatement les bords du tissu, humidifiant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Marinette soupira, passant ses mains dans les boucles dorées pour l’encourager à continuer. Son partenaire releva doucement la tête, une expression interrogatrice affichée sur son visage angélique. 

 

 _Ohh, serait-ce de l’hésitation_ ? 

 

Marinette passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un long regard fit comprendre au jeune homme qu’il pouvait, en fait, retourner à son activité, et même _plus_. Les joues rouges, il déplaça ses mains jusqu’à la partie inférieure de son soutien-gorge, suivant la courbe des baleines jusqu’aux bords, et glissant jusqu’à son dos. Marinette émit un bruit de frustration lorsqu’il mit un certain temps à défaire le sous-vêtement, jusqu’à ce que le tissu tombe, dévoilant cette fois-ci complètement sa poitrine. Elle retint un frissonnement à la sensation d’un léger courant d’air sur sa peau, mais rapidement, la chaleur revint en faisant tourner sa tête. Adrien remonta ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules, avant de les descendre, avec une lenteur qui tira quelques spasmes à Marinette, jusqu’à ses seins. Il caressa un instant la peau pâle du bout des doigts, sans vraiment la toucher, comme s’il cherchait à la tester. Elle grogna avec frustration, et il lui offrit un sourire hésitant avant de changer de tactique. 

 

Soudainement, ses touches devinrent plus sûres, plus spécifiques, massant soigneusement en s’arrêtant sur les points sensibles. Marinette sentit son désir grandir et grandir, se rappelant à quel point la touche de quelqu’un d’autre pouvait être agréable. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’être déçue lorsqu’il abaissa une main, continuant son travail de l’autre ; mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps, car il amena _sa bouche_ à cet endroit. 

 

Marinette perdit toute notion du _pourquoi du comment_.

 

Chaque fois qu’il embrassant, stimulait entre ses lèvres, léchait, suçait et même mordillait, ses nerfs envoyaient des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps, la forçant à augmenter sa pression contre les mèches d’Adrien, et à enrouler ses jambes autour de son torse. 

 

— Mmmmh, Adrien… Murmura-t-elle lorsqu’elle sentit que ses mains descendaient jusqu’à son short. 

 

Il sembla se concentrer un instant sur sa braguette, et se demanda sûrement _comment la déshabiller alors qu’elle était encore assise_ , et Marinette en profita pour reprendre un peu sa respiration. L’air semblait brûlant, malgré le marbre froid sur lequel elle était. Et elle n’aurait pas dû reporter son regard à la cuisine, car soudainement, tout ce à quoi elle fut capable de penser fut _‘cuisinella, ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah’_ , et elle dût réprimandant un rire hystérique. 

 

Elle résista aussi à la tentation d’attraper son portable et d’ajouter à sa story SnapChat l’image du fameux Adrien Agreste, la tête entre ses seins, en train d’essayer de déboutonner son short (parce que avouons-le, c’était assez énorme). Sauf qu’elle n’allait pas faire ça, pour plein de raisons évidentes.

 

… Et aussi parce qu’il réussit, finalement, à la déshabiller, la soulevant d’une main en retirant ses vêtements de l’autre. Cela laissa une Marinette presque entièrement nue (il lui restait encore sa culotte fine assortie à son soutien-gorge), qui trouva que le monde était injuste, parce que son partenaire était toujours entièrement habillé et que hey, c’était à son tour de s’amuser, maintenant, non ? 

 

— Huh, Golden Boy, appela-t-elle (sa voix sortit moins confiante qu’elle ne le souhaitait, mais elle blâmait les précédentes caresses qui l’avaient laissé dans un état un peu… Faible). 

 

— Ma Lady ? 

 

— Canapé, marmonna-t-elle. Je te trouve beaucoup trop… Couvert. 

 

‘Oh’ sembla exprimer son visage. 

 

— Mais nous pouvons… Arranger ça, continua-t-elle. 

 

(Au point où elle en était, elle n’essayait même plus de contrôler ses minables tentatives de flirt. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait s’enfuir en courant ou quelque chose). 

 

— Avec plaisir, Princesse, susurra le jeune homme. 

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Il avait des jours où Adrien se demandait comment est-ce qu’il avait pu terminer dans une telle situation. 

 

Ce jour-là en faisait partie. 

 

Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne se plaignait pas. Loin de là. Il se demandait juste comment _diable_ avait-il réussi à rencontrer une ancienne camarade de classe de son meilleur ami — qui lui-même traînait avec la meilleure amie de cette dernière —, tomber complètement sous son charme parce que _uhhhh non ce n’était pas le masque_ , et la ramener chez lui après avoir passé quelques heures à parler et, d’accord, surtout à s’embrasser. Ah oui, il oubliait le plus important : comment s’était-il retrouvé allongé sur le canapé, sous elle, alors qu’elle déboutonnait sa chemise avec un air plus que satisfait. 

 

Pour être honnête, Adrien était plutôt content. Peut-être même fier. Un petit peu. 

 

Les petites mains de Ladybug parcoururent lentement son torse, et elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sucrées contre sa clavicule. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu’elle bougea ses hanches avec assurance, attaquant son cou avec férocité. 

 

 _‘Uuuuummmmmhhh_ ….’ fut à peu près la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. 

 

(Il pensa aussi qu’acheter ce canapé était définitivement une bonne idée. Il était horriblement confortable). 

 

Adrien la laissa mener la danse, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations.

 

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

**11:45**

 

Adrien dû se faire violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa chambre avait beau être immense et disposer des fonctions les plus inutiles possible, il n’avait pas encore acheté de stores assez performants pour le protéger de la lumière brutale extérieure. 

 

Étrangement, il se sentait incroyablement relaxé. La matière légère de ses draps caressait doucement son torse nu, et il s’étira avec un petit bruit de confort. 

 

Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien, déjà ? 

 

Ahhh, oui. Il se souvenait. Il se retourna vivement, cherchant la silhouette fine de Ladybug à côté de lui pour ne trouver que du vide. Un grognement déçu échappa ses lèvres, et il se releva péniblement. Était-elle partie ? Était-elle même vraiment venue ? Avait-il rêvé ? 

 

S’il était sorti de sa chambre, Adrien aurait pu voir les coussins éparpillés par terre dans le salon, pour leur laisser plus d’espace sur le canapé. S’il était sorti, il aurait pu voir les deux verres et la bouteille de blanc encore sortie (et ouverte, et pas finie. Il devait rapidement la remettre au frais). 

 

Mais il n’eut pas besoin de faire ça, car une preuve bien plus intéressante occupait la place voisine, quelque chose qui tira un sourire à Adrien. Un morceau de tissu ; un masque rouge à poids noirs. Il passa ses doigts dessus, et le prit délicatement. Alors Ladybug s’était souvenue de son gage, hein ? 

 

 Au dos, il lut les mots suivants : 

 

« **Marinette Dupain-Cheng,**

**06 XX XX XX XX**

**(À bientôt j’espère, Golden Boy) ;)** »

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de faire, vous savez, le truc (le cuisinella ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah). Là, si vous vouliez votre part de, uhhh, ‘péché’, vous êtes servi ;) 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ! Je me suis follement amusée à écrire ça, même si l’histoire quasi inexistante s’est juste peaufiné au fil du processus d’écriture. J’espère que ça vous aura plu ! 
> 
> Les retours, positifs ou négatifs sont les bienvenues :) ! 
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
